


Rey Fucks the Star Wars Universe!

by BuffShipper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alpha Chewbacca (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bisexual Poe Dameron, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Canon Universe, Choking, Cock Slapping, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crack, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dildos, Dirty Old Man Luke Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Furry, Futanari, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Interspecies Sex, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy (Star Wars), M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Pheromones, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Planet Jakku (Star Wars), Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Self-cest, Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Sith Rey, Size Difference, Slave Rey (Star Wars), Snowballing, Spitroasting, Starkiller Base, Strap-Ons, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wookiees (Star Wars), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Rey fucks her way through the Sequel Trilogy
Relationships: Chewbacca/Rey (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Dark Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Glory Hole, Rey/Han Solo, Rey/Luke Skywalker, Rey/Stormtrooper Character(s), Rey/Tentacle Monster, Unkar Plutt/Rey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149





	1. Desert Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough day of scavenging, Rey decides to enjoy some relaxing alone time...

**Starship Graveyard, Jakku. Pre-TFA**

It was the same harrowing routine day after day, year after year for the young, beautiful scavenger Rey in the unforgiving, every organic for themselves desert planet of Jakku:

  1. Wake up bright and early from the cold desert nights to blazing hot desert days.
  2. Put scavenging gear on. Don't forget staff. Teedos are assholes.
  3. Start up speeder. Don't forget sled. Pray the ancient rustbucket works for another day.
  4. Lock up downed AT-AT dwelling. Teedos are assholes.
  5. Drive to prospective starship husk at first light, before anyone else to get the best and choicest sellable components. 
  6. Spend the day risking life and limb scavenging parts that old fat-ass alien monster Unkar Plutt will probably underpay you for anyway.
  7. Risk life and limb bringing said scavenged parts to the old fat-ass alien monster Unkar Plutt, who, as predicted, underpayed you with a meager food portion that is just barely enough nutrition to stay alive.
  8. Drive back to downed AT-AT dwelling. Good. No one raided it. Prepare food portion.
  9. Eat. Tastes like shit. Better than nothing. Eat or starve.
  10. Etch another day into the thousands on the wall. Parents haven't come back yet. They'll be back. One day.
  11. Sleep as well as you can while keeping an ear out for Teedos and thieves.
  12. Wake up the next morning and repeat the process all over again



Every once in a while, when Plutt was generous and she got a half portion or (gasp!) an actual _full_ portion (!), Rey would kick back and relax, full, sated, and she would daydream. Daydream of getting out of there? Yes of course. That was every waking moment. That her parents would return. 

Sometimes though, she imagined a perfect stranger swooping in and saving the day. Tall, dark, and handsome. A prince maybe. He would take her in his starship, and they would make love over and over under the blur of stars.

Masturbation was an occasional distraction, a pleasurable way to pass the time when there was nothing to do but survive. When Rey discovered that her vagina did more than pee, that it felt good when she rubbed it, and even better when she slipped a couple of slender fingers inside her wet slit, she never looked back. Every time she was done, she'd taste herself off her fingers, the heady flavor of her pussy decidedly much better tasting than the food portions.

Dessert, she figured.

Even pissing in her scavenged water filtration tank felt amazing when she masturbated. Normally she would just squat over it and just let it flow, letting the filter to its work so she could drink for another day, so she wouldn't have to waste a day's work and a potential food portion to get water. When she masturbated, however, Rey would let some piss out, hold the rest in until she couldn't, and then squirt out more, repeating the process until her bladder was empty, all the while rubbing her clit until she came, sometimes adding a gush of cum to the tank. The purified water that came from those batches seemed to always quench her thirst that much more.

She'd continually test the limits of what she could take inside of her: a pair of fingers usually did the job, but she liked three on occasion and did four a couple times. She tried her whole hand once, but found the stretching too intense to do herself.

One night, after a rather successful day of scavenging, a familiar sense of hormonal need and arousal overcame Rey, and so she decided to act on her desires again before she turned in for the night.

As she usually did, Rey stripped off all her clothing. She felt free without her clothing, and with the relatively safety of her dwelling, was sheltered from the elements that necessitated protective garments. The eroticism of her bare skin was enough to get her going, and she'd run her hands up and down her bare torso, squeezing her part breasts, pinching the nipples until they were stiff. Her breasts were too small to suck on herself, and she could barely reach her tongue to a nipple, so Rey would fantasize about her tall dark stranger to do it for her, and that would be enough to get her wet enough to start fingering herself.

Rey then spread her legs apart and reached a hand down her petite waist, over her muff, and to her waiting cunt. She palmed her lips, and then spread them apart with her index and ring fingers, revealing the succulent pink inside.

She closed her eyes and dipped her middle finger inside and wiggled it around, stirring her juices before putting it to her lips for a taste. 

She was very moist today. She doubted two would be enough, so she start with three, resting her thumb and pinky in the creases of her legs. Rey began the motions inside, and squeezed her legs together for more pressure. It felt amazing, as it typically did, and if her fingers were longer, they'd probably be enough to make her come on this particular night.

But what Rey craved right now was _length_.

The only way she was going to get her fingers any deeper inside was if she fisted herself, and even if she could manage that, she doubted she could get her arm inside far enough before leverage became an issue.

Rey opened her eyes and looked around her dwelling. She didn't have any devices that were practical for such an endeavour, though she'd heard of worlds that sold them when she'd overhear gossip on her routine trips to the Niima Outpost. Not that it would help her now.

Everything else was containers and utensils for eating, drinking, hygiene, and the like. Nothing she'd ever consider putting inside of her vagina.

She beat her head against the wall in frustration.

Then it caught her eye: her quarterstaff, leaning against the wall.

Normally, it served as a walking stick, or as a weapon of self-defense against would-be attackers and/or thieves on scavenging runs.

Rey had never considered using the quarterstaff for masturbation, but she was all about testing her limits, wasn't she?

So Rey stood up and sauntered across her dwelling over to her long quarterstaff, gingerly taking its length in her shaking hands. She went back to her spot and sat down with it, unsure where to start.

The bottom part was smoother and had far fewer notches and components than the top, so Rey figured that it would be the ideal end to use. Now to figure out how to fuck herself with it...

After debating the logistics, Rey figured the most practical way to use the quarterstaff was to lean sitting against the wall with her legs spread open wide and slowly guide the long length inside of her until she was full and satisfied.

Rey pressed the bottom end to her opening, the novelty and taboo feeling of using her quarterstaff to get off making her pussy absolutely sopping wet, providing the necessary lubrication to begin the insertion.

Rey gasped as her cunt accepted the cool metal inside, her body heat quickly warming it. It was definitely wide enough, and considering the quarterstaff was the length of a full grown human man, it would certainly be long enough!

Rey slowly pumped it into her, each stroke sending deeper inside. It was as if her pussy was hungry for its length as she was for a good meal, her walls squeezed and swallowed the quarterstaff like she would a delectable food portion.

"Ooohh!" Rey moaned, throwing her head back in ecstacy, guiding the quarterstaff in with one hand as she began to rub her clit.

Though the bottom end of the quarterstaff was not as knobbly as the top end, it still had enough notches and ridges to further enhance the stimulation, much more so than her smooth fingers ever did.

The more Rey got used to the length, shape, and girth of her quarterstaff, the faster she pumped herself with it, the faster she rubbed her clit, earning her orgasm the way she did everything else of her's: through sweat and determination.

Rey came hard against the rigid shaft of the staff, decelerating the speed of her strokes to grind out the last waves of stimulation before easing the cum-soaked length out of her dripping heat, past her shaking legs. Gently, almost reverently, Rey then placed the weapon turned sex toy at her side before resting her head against the wall of her dwelling.

She closed her eyes and caught her panting breath, savoring the feeling and accomplishment of a hard-earned orgasm.

But yet, as with everything else in her life on Jakku, Rey's satisfaction was temporary, hardly sated. Yes she came, but she craved the human touch, the kissing and aftercare, the affection.

She wanted to share her orgasm with another, and to share a partner's orgasm, to be filled with it.

Rey sighed. Maybe one day. Perhaps tonight she will dream of her tall, dark, and handsome stranger again.

And perhaps one day, that tall, dark, and handsome stranger will swoop in and take her away from all this, and they could find her parents together.

Until then, Rey had to get some rest, to get up bright and early for another day of scavenging, haggling, and barely fulfilled hunger and desire.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren interrogates Rey at Starkiller Base, probing her mind with the Force for clues to BB-8 and the map to Luke Skywalker. What else he finds in her mind however, is something neither of them expected...

**Takodana**

In the darkened woods, Rey, terrified, kept her blaster aimed. She had defended herself from foes and attackers before this, and has even killed when the need arose, but nothing has ever compared to this.

She almost wished that she didn't send BB8 off, but she knew that it was imperative that the First Order did not gain possession of the map the droid contained, the map of the location of the legendary Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker.

Her altruism was not a comfort however, when Death was so near she could feel it raise the hair at the nape of her neck.

Her eyes darted around for her pursuer, and then she heard a sound that she only heard once before in her Forceback vision: the rasping sound of a lightsaber coming to life. Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

_Kylo Ren!_

Rey's heart skipped a beat as the towering, black-clad figure of Kylo Ren appeared from behind a tree. She fired her blaster ferociously at him, but Kylo effortlessly deflected every bolt with his lightsaber.

Kylo swifly raised his hand, and Rey suddenly stopped, gasping, utterly unable to move.

"The girl I've heard so much about," stated Kylo as he paced slowly around Rey, who was on the verge of tears.

"The droid," He continued, whipping his lightsaber up to her face, illuminating her soft skin with its crimson light.

"Where is it?" He demanded again. Rey could only stare, unable to speak.

Deciding to change tactics for a more direct approach, Kylo deactivated the lightsaber and reaches up toward Rey's face, entering her mind, and after a beat, he removed his hand, surprised by what he finds.

"The map. You've seen it," Kylo declared, resuming the mental probe.

Explosions erupting in the distance shook Kylo's focus, and a stormtrooper approached with a report of incoming Resistance troops.

"Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need," Kylo ordered, and with a gesture Rey lost consciousness and fell into Kylo's arms.

***

**Interrogation Chamber, Starkiller Base, Ilum**

Rey startled awake, surprised to see her captor kneeling before her, masked head tilted to the side in an almost child-like curiosity. She mades a move to react, but found she was fastened on an angled restraining rig of sorts.

"Where am I?" Rey asked.

Kylo continued to study her.

"You're my guest," he responded after a moment.

"Where are the others?" Rey demanded, her awareness returning.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" replied Kylo as Rey stared at him. "You'll be relieved to know that I have no idea."

Rey glared at him, unsure whether he was being truthful.

"You still want to kill me," Kylo stated flatly.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," Rey retorted.

Kylo considered her for a moment, and reached up to his helmet, standing up as he removed it.

The face Rey expected under the mask was far from the one that presented itself to her now. The face was human. Male. Young.

' _Handsome_ ', thought Rey, despite herself, taking note of how his flowing dark hair framed his pale, princely face. She was stunned, and it took a moment before her own mask of defiance was restored.

"Tell me about the droid," ordered Kylo.

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" Rey began nervously.

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger-"

Rey flinched at the insult. Picking up on this, Kylo changed tact.

"You know I can take whatever I want," stated Kylo, moving towards Rey, his hand rising towards her temple. Rey recoiled his touch in anticipation of the painful mental probe, but she had nowhere to go.

They are both surprised by the contact, by the feeling that passes between them-an energy that they recognize in each other, a feeling that dissipates as Kylo began his probe.

"....you're so lonely...so afraid to leave..." Kylo probed. "At night, desperate to sleep...you imagine an ocean...I see the island." 

Rey tried to resist, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

"And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had." Kylo snorted. "He would of disappointed you."

"Get out of my head," demanded Rey, her eyes fierce through the effort of her resistance.

Kylo leaned closer. "I know you've seen the map. It's in there...and now you'll give it to me."

He smiled softly. "Don't be afraid. I feel it, too."

"I'm not giving you anything," Rey defiantly replied, despite her own trepidation at the spector of another mind probe.

"We'll see," retorted Kylo as he peers into Rey's eyes intently to resume the probe.

She met his gaze, and his confidence begin to waver as he slammed into a barrier in her mind. She did the unthinkable and entered his mind, and in that moment their minds merged as one, their innermost feelings and intentions laid bare.

A blaze of faint memories, emotions, fears, and deep desires passed between the two.

Staring at each other in stunned silence, it was Kylo who spoke first.

"Perhaps...there's more than one way to find what I seek..."

Kylo approached her again, this time with a greater respect and caution than he did previously. 

He positioned himself before her as if he was going to enter her mind again, but instead thought better of it and awkwardly removed his black gloves with his hands and teeth.

Gingerly, with his right hand, Kylo brushed aside a lock of loose hair that had plastered itself on Rey's sweaty face, his other hand resting on Rey's right side.

"So strong...untrained, but stronger than you know. I can teach you. I can teach you the ways of the Force," breathed Kylo.

"I would never join you," spat Rey, doing her best to jerk her head away from Kylo's bare touch.

"Are you sure?" Kylo pressed, caressing Rey's cheek and jawline. "I can help you to become more powerful than you can imagine.."

Rey turned her head away from his, determined avoid his dark eyes.

Leaning in close, Kylo said "I felt what you felt. I could feel the desire in your mind, Rey. There's no point in hiding it."

Rey gasped as Kylo began to nuzzle her neck. The hand that had been resting on her side edged itself to her core, and slowly descended lower into the fabric of her pants.

"No. No. No ," Rey protested as Kylo's palm slid over her mound, his large fingers slipping the folds of her pussy between them.

"Yes..." Kylo replied, entering her with his middle finger, the bordering fingers massaging the lips of her cunt, his palm rubbing the bud of her clit.

Rey couldn't help but moan as he kissed her neck, his nose brushing along her jawline, her earlobe.

"No..."

"Your mouth says 'no', but your body says 'yes'...you are sopping wet for me...," Kylo cooed into Rey's ear.

Rey shifted in place, torn between the wrongness of his touch and the undeniable sensations of pleasure that Kylo was producing from within her.

She wanted to deny him, ...but she couldn't. He was right. Subconsciously, almost involuntarily, she didn't want him to stop. Her hips rocked with the rhythm of his hand, goosebumps raced along her skin as his lips sucked her earlobe, budding her nipples, heaving her chest, the restraining appartus the only thing keeping her in place.

"Yes...cum for me..." Kylo implored, his voice rising and his pace quickening as he edged her closer and closer to orgasm. "Cum for me, Rey...yes....yes!"

Rey gave into him, fully allowing her climax to mount, her breath hitching as Kylo grabbed her by the throat and planted a rough kiss on her lips, sharing her breath, his own breath ragged from exertion.

Rey's body convulsed as she came, her entrance pulsating around Kylo's decelerating digit, her lungs struggling for air as Kylo's grip tightened.

Kylo's grip loosened at her neck, and he put his juice-covered fingers to his lips and tasted them. His eyes widened in delight at the heady flavor, and he fell to his knees, pulling her pants down to her ankles as he pressed his lips to her wet cunt.

Kylo clamped his mouth on her pussy, sucking at her folds, tonguing away at her inner walls. Rey longed to touch him, to grasp and pull at his raven-hair. She bit her lip as he stared up her with his intense dark eyes, grinding her hips against his mouth, just as she did with his hands. The formula was enough to bring her to climax again, and she gushed onto his face, her cum and his saliva trailing down from her slit to her perineum and asshole, a trail that Kylo chased and lapped up with enthusiasm around her rim.

Kylo shot up to his feet and kissed her hard. He eyed her up and down again, from her clothed, heaving chest to her bare bottom half. He reached up and tore the grey fabric in half, revealing her pert breasts to him. He squeezed them with both hands, eyeing them like freshly baked pies before hungrily taking one in his mouth, suckling like a newborn baby before switching to the other.

Rey's desire to touch him, to pleasure him, was overwhelming now, and she whimpered and struggled against her bonds.

"Fuck me," Rey begged, unable to contain herself. "Please fuck me."

Kylo looked at her in awe and nodded, undoing the waistbelt to his long flowing tunic, casting it aside before doing the same to his black shirt.

He was lean and muscular, built for combat and brute force without an abundance of mass and bulk.

Rey's eyes gazed over his wide, powerful chest and down his marble-chiseled torso to the growing bulge that revealed itself as he slowly pulled his pants down and off, throwing them in a pile with the rest of his garments.

Rey gasped as she saw Kylo's prodigious erection in full relief, eyeballing it hungrily as she continued to struggle against the bonds.

Kylo approached her, and stood tall, straddling the footrest of the restraining slab as he pinned her lower body against it. With a wave of his hands, Rey's wrists were free, and she slowly ran them up his chest and caressed his face, staring into his eyes.

Closing whatever distance was left, Rey kissed him, and Kylo climbed upon the footrest of the slab, insinuating himself between her legs, pulling them up around his waist.

He entered her much more gently and slowly than Rey expected, allowing Rey to get accommodated to his thick girth before thrusting any deeper.

Every part of Rey's body seemed to clamp onto him, her lips to his lips, her arms around his neck and wide, powerful back, her inner walls around his cock.

Rey had little concept of Force beyond an instinct or a feeling she always had, but couldn't put words to it, but she was certain that the Force had something to do with this connection she had with this Kylo Ren, this man she only saw in a vision, but felt like she knew her whole life. It was as if he was made for her, and she for him, equals and opposites.

Every thrust seemed to drag into infinity, an intimacy beyond imagination. They shared sensation like they shared breath, heightening in pace in intensity until it reached a fever pitch.

Rey grasped at his hair and dug into his back as he reached his apex, rutting into her like a beast as he filled her, his hot seed sending her over the edge for a third earth-shattering time.

They shared another kiss and stared into each other's eyes in wonder, reveling in their shared experience, the reason for their initial meeting a fleeting memory.

It was as if the galaxy didn't exist for them in this moment, and the moments beyond.

It was just them and their...bond. Their bond in the Force.


	3. How to Make Love the Wookiee Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jedi Master Luke Skywalker unwilling to take up the lightsaber in the fight against the First Order, Rey finds out that Chewbacca has his sights set on her as a new mate as they pass the time together on Ahch-To...

**Ahch-To**

The past week had brought the human Force sensitive scavenger girl Rey and the massive Wookiee smuggler Chewbacca closer together in unexpected, if not unpreferable ways. 

Chewbacca and his old friend Han Solo were smuggling some rathtars on their frieghter the _Eravana_ there they happened upon their old ship, the _Millennium Falcon_.The girl Rey and a former stormtrooper named Finn had escaped from the planet Jakku with it, and roped the old scoundrels back into helping the Rebel offshoot, the Resistance, against the Galactic Empire offshoot, the First Order, by delivering a droid carrying the map with the location of the missing Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to them on their base on D'Qar.

Along the way, Han's estranged son Ben, now named Kylo Ren, had kidnapped Rey in his search for the map on behalf of the First Order, and took her on the planet-sized superweapon Starkiller Base, meaning that there was yet another damsel in distress on yet another planet destroyer that Chewie had to help rescue before blowing it up, or rather disable the shields long enough for the Resistance squadron to arrive to blow it up.

Rey had rescued herself, and together they set upon disabling the shields, and they succeeded, but not without a price. In a final attempt to reach his Dark son, Han approached Kylo Ren and urged him to leave the Order and return to being Ben, to come home with them. Kylo murdered him instead, and Rey eventually fought him with the old lightsaber that once belonged to Luke Skywalker himself before Starkiller Base was destroyed.

The map intact, Han's estranged widow and Resistance General Leia Organa sent Rey to Ahch-To with the map and lightsaber to find Luke.

The flight from D'Qar Ahch-To had been a trip of a day or two, and the unlikely duo had bonded over flying, and Chewie regaled her with stories of adventure with the Jedi of old and Han Solo, way beyond the limited scope of what Rey knew of Jakku.

Their stay on Ahch-To wasn't meant to be long: Rey was supposed to deliver Luke Skywalker's lightsaber to the old Jedi Master, and the four were to blast off back to D'Qar with the Jedi at their side.

Skywalker's outright rejection was not part of the plan, however, and Rey had to spend the better part of the past few days trying to convince the exiled old hermit to take up the mantle he'd shed once again, to limited results beyond a slammed door or rolled eyes.

When she wasn't stalking the old Jedi in a futile attempt to sway him, Rey would pass the time hanging out on the _Falcon_ with Chewie, chatting for hours, playing endless games of dejarik or failing that, fixing whatever problem required fixing on the ancient freighter. At night she would snuggle up to him and sleep warmly during the rainy Ahch-To nights.

A few days after their arrival, one particular problem that required Rey's attention had half of her body inside the wall of the _Falcon_ , the other half sticking out as she tinkered with the troublesome ventilation system while Chewie soldered some wires on an electrical panel.

"Hey Chewie, would you mind passing me a plasma torch, please?" asked Rey, sticking her arm out of the small panel.

Rey was aware of the Wookiee approaching, and held out her arm expectantly for the torch.

"Chewie?" Rey asked as he stood behind her.

Suddenly, Rey was aware of being pulled out of the panel and held upside down by the waist in Chewbacca's massive bear-hug.

"Chewie! Put me down!" Rey cried, her grey vest slipping off of her and to the floor at the Wookiee's feet in the struggle.

Something slapped her on the forehead, and her eyes crossed as she looked down to focus on it.

It was an enormous rust-red unsheathed cock, the tip dewing with an opaque fluid. Rey's eyes went wide as she considered the girthy phallus.

"Chewie! What are you--?"

_RRRIIIPPPP!!!!_

Rey's pants were then unceremoniously shredded off with one hand, and Chewbacca pressed his wet nose to her heat and inhaled deeply. It suddenly became clear to Rey the Wookiee's intentions, and she wasn't going to have any of it!

"Forget it!" Rey snapped as Chewie's dick thrusted dangerously close to her mouth. "I'm not--OH! _MMMPH_!"

Rey felt Chewie's furry muzzle nuzzle into her cunt and his long tongue lap around her inner walls, the surprise giving Chewbacca the opportunity to force his cock past her parting lips and into her open mouth.

Rey gagged and resisted the oral intrusion at first, but there was something about his secretions that she couldn't get enough of, a combination of the strangely appealing taste and the massive amounts of pheromones and testosterone within the fluid that aroused her and compelled her to submit to his aggressive mating advances.

Chewbacca pushed her head down with his large paw-like hands as she took his cock deeper down her throat. Her nose tickled his enormous fuzzy balls, so big that Rey could only fit one testicle at a time in her hand as she palmed them, inhaling the musky scent of his sex, so overpowering her eyes watered.

Rey turned a deep shade of red from being throated upside-down by the massive Wookiee dick, and despite her increasingly bright hue, Chewbacca still had to pry her mouth off of his erection as he turned her right side up.

Rey was dizzy from the blood rush and stumbled a little as she approached him, falling to her knees to sate her ravenous appetite for his freely leaking fluid.

Rey latched her mouth and squeezed both of her hands on Chewie's girth as he took her by her triple buns and resumed his throating of her, soon unleashing a torrent of spend down her throat that was only matched in volume by the tremendous roar of orgasm from the Wookiee that reverberated through the _Falcon_.

Rey drank all of the load that she could like a suckling calf, but the Wookiee just kept cumming!

A Wookiee cums constantly during the mating process, and knowing this, Chewie had to yet again pry the frenzied girl off of him lest she fill up on his spend before he had a chance to fill her other holes with it.

Rey was reluctant to waste Chewie's dribbling fluid, so he had to pull her by her hair and guide her to the dejarik emitter, nuzzling her neck as she squeezed his leaking erection between her slender legs.

He ripped her shirt apart and palmed her breasts, squeezing the nipples until they were stiff for him.

Rey's hips moved in anticipation for Chewbacca's dick, so the Wookiee threw her bent over against the surface of the dejarik board to give the rutting bitch what she wanted.

Rey let out an "oof!" as the wind was knocked out of her, but she nevertheless reached back and spread her asscheeks apart, presenting herself to her Alpha male Wookiee.

Either hole would have been a challenge for a human woman to take such an enormous cock, especially holes as tight as Rey's. But fortunately for Rey's asshole, a Wookiee's semen was a natural lubricant, and after a few thrusts she took him almost to the hilt.

Anal sex was a relatively uncommon activity among Wookiees, but Chewbacca had been around humans for so long that he had picked up an enjoyment of it. 

Long before Han had settled down with Leia and started a family, he was an occasional partner of Chewbacca's, and the Wookiee was overcome by a sense of nostalgia as Rey's bountiful ass swallowed his massive cock, just like Han's did all those years ago.

Chewbacca could sense the girl was close to orgasm, so he picked up his pace, his heavy balls smacking against her pussy as he plowed into her.

Rey held her cheeks apart for him, and Chewie rested a hand on one of her's with his massive hand and pulled her back by her hair with the other so that she could look him in the eyes as he filled her asshole with another load of overflowing cum.

Chewbacca watched as his cum leaked down into her cunt, coating it with the thick substance. He roared in excitement at the thought of fucking such a succulent pink pussy, for it had been many years since Chewbacca had taken a female mate, especially one as beautiful, even by Wookiee standards, as Rey was.

Chewie greedily plunged himself into her waiting sex, sending an orgasm through the young human girl's body. As her walls contracted around his cock and her juices mixed with his, Rey triggered the mating knot, a biological process of Wookiees that ensured proper insemination by swelling the base of Chewie's already massive cock, effectively plugging her cunt so none of his fluids could seep out.

Rey's pussy stretched to compensate, and the Wookiee dragged her attached, doubled-over body to the lounge. Chewbacca sat down heavily, plopping onto the soft cushions as lifted his great arms under her kneepits and clasped his hands behind her head, further locking her into place as he thrusted into her.

Rey's screams filled the _Falcon_ as Chewbacca gave her orgasm after orgasm, each climax sending more and more spend into her womb, inflating her otherwise flat belly with the excess until he was drained and the knot began to disengage.

They slowly stood together as Chewbacca held a doubled-over Rey by her waist until his softening cock until his cock fell free from her gaping cunt, unplugging the torrent of spend from her womb.

Rey fell weakly to her knees as she gushed like a water balloon all over the _Falcon's_ floor as she looked upon the proud Chewbacca with the utmost affection.

When the leaking spend slowed to only a trickle, Rey smeared the puddle of goop all over herself, rubbing her used cunt, palming her breasts, cleaning off her fingers as she collected some more in her palms before realizing the quickest way to more of the delicious cum was to lap it like a thirsty dog.

When she had her fill, she looked up to Chewbacca expectantly.

It was then Chewbacca had decided this human girl would be his new life-mate. She had taken the entire onslaught of a Wookiee breeding and was still ready for more!

Chewbacca would continue to oblige her for many years to come, and to ensure that she would be his and his only, he took her by her hair and marked her sticky body with his golden spray, ensuring his new mate was completely drenched with his scent.

The mating ritual was complete. The girl would probably be walking quite funny for a while, but she was young and enthusiastic. She would be fine, and Chewbacca would have plenty of fluids to sate her appetite as her breeding-holes were recovering.

Suddenly, a scent!

"Chewie! I was thinking: I think maybe I should--gahh!!!"

Luke Skywalker stumbled in through the corridor, plugging his nose. "Why the hell does it smell like sex and piss in here?"

Chewbacca growled, and Luke turned the corner and gaped at the sight of Rey from Nowhere, nude and drenched with a glaze of his old Wookiee friend's fluids.

The wily old Jedi quickly surmised the situation and excused himself.

"I'll just be...waiting out there," Luke muttered. "While you two...er, finish up...oy...I need to slow down on the Thala Siren milk..."

Rey and Chewbacca grinned at each other. Things were finally looking up after so much aggravation and heartbreak.

Chewbacca had found his new bitch, and Rey had found her belonging as Chewbacca's bitch. The mission they came to Ahch-To for was nearly complete.

All Rey needed to do was clean up and they would be on their way, but Chewbacca's cock hadn't receded in his sheath yet...

Luke could wait. What's another couple hours of waiting compared to eight years? 

Not _that_ long.

Definitely not as long as Chewie's dick...


	4. The First Order's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To escape Kylo Ren's clutches, Rey enlists the help of JB-007 and his fellow stormtroopers, but only if she does something for all of them...

**Interrogation Chamber, Starkiller Base, Illum.**

"You're afraid!" Rey roared, pushing back the mental probe of her captor, Kylo Ren. "That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

Ren pulled his hand back like she was burning hot, and exited the room, angry and scared, like a predator who bit off more than he could chew.

Rey's mind raced. She was in the forests of Takodana...then he came, masked...he froze her, probed her mind somehow...then all she remembered was darkness.

She woke up some time later, restrained on this metal slab. Kylo Ren took off his mask, revealing a surprisingly attractive man that she felt strangely connected to. He then painfully probed her mind like he did in the forest, looking for the droid BB-8 that she had for all of a couple days.

But somehow, she resisted him, with the same abilities he had...and he fled. Leaving her all alone here, with just a stormtrooper guard for company.

A stormtrooper guard...she had a crazy idea.

Rey turned to the stormtrooper guard and studied him for a moment.

Rey then said: "You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open."

The stormtrooper guard looked at her and after a beat: "What did you say? "

Rey's eyes stay trained on him. She shifted in her seat, her confidence wavering, but she tried again with authority.  
  
"You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open." 

The stormtrooper guard, rifle aimed, moved for her.  
Rey's heart pounded -- is she about to be killed, freed, or laughed at? 

"I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum!" snapped the stormtrooper.

Rey's heart sank. She would need more practice with these newfound abilities, but now would not be the time. She decided swallow her pride and use the only other trump card she had: her feminine wiles.

"If you do what I ask, I'll..." Rey began.

"You'll what?" the stormtrooper growled.

"I'll... I'll suck your dick."

The stormtrooper laughed. "And you'll swallow my load like a good slut, too!"

"Do we have a deal?" Rey pressed, gritting her teeth.

The stormtrooper laughed again and kept his rifle trained on her as he released the restraints. "Sure. Get on your knees. No teeth or I'll blast your fucking head off."

Rey climbed down from the rig and complied as the stormtrooper undid his groin armor and pulled out his cock. Not bad. Not huge, but not small, either.

"What's your name?" Rey asked as she took him in her mouth.

"What does it matter, scavenger slut?" the trooper growled, grabbing her by the triple buns.

"I'd like to remember my rescuer," Rey cooed, though she really didn't care. Sweet-talk him, and maybe she could sweeten the deal. "Especially a rescuer with such a tasty dick."

The stormtrooper laughed loudly again. "JB-007, slut."

"Hey, what's going on in here?!" Another voice demanded, entering the room.

Rey glanced to the entrance of the room. Her eyes widened as another stormtrooper stood there, taking himself out, too.

"Another peice of ass?" the new stormtrooper asked excitedly.

"And a girl too!" JB-007 replied. "Much better than that Resistance pilot we got a few days ago."

Rey hesitated to suck off the new trooper. That wasn't part of the deal.

"Suck his dick, too, bitch," JB-007 demanded. "Or the deal's off!"

Rey begrudgingly took the new trooper in her mouth, taking him for a few strokes before switching off to JB-007 and back again.

They then heard more footsteps coming, several. A small squad of stormtroopers, about eight, doing their patrols.

"Hey, troopers!" called JB-007. "We got some fresh meat in here!"

"A tight young girl!" the other trooper added.

"No, no," Rey shook her head as the over half-dozen stormtroopers filed in, taking out their cocks, murmuring excitedly.

"It'll take a lot of cooperation to get you outta here without tipping off the boss," JB-007 sniggered. "From them...and _you_."

All eight of them cramped around her in a circle, slapping all over her head with their lengths.

Rey begrudgingly took another pair of cocks in her hands and sucked off whomever thrusted a cock in her face.

There were so many of them, Rey could hardly keep up with their demand, a blur of stroking and sucking as they jostled in for a turn.

The troopers not getting a turn in her mouth began to grab at her clothes, undiplomatically tearing at her belt, torso scarf, shirt, and pants until she was completely nude save for her arm wraps.

The situation was completely getting out of hand. What was meant to be a one and done blowjob became two, and that became ten. And now a nameless, faceless stormtrooper sunk to his knees behind her and allowed himself, uninvited, inside her inexperienced sex.

She should have screamed at the indignity of it all, but she was so caught up in the moment, frenzied, wet despite herself. She was a survivor and had to do a lot more unsavory things than this to live, and if Rey was honest with herself...this wasn't half bad. She wasn't used to being an object of desire or the center of attention-- usually she was simply ignored or attacked on Jakku for her scavenged goods. An onslaught new sensations flooded her senses, and she became intoxicated by them, ravenous and undone.

A stormtrooper came beside her from the small crowd and slapped her ass as his comrade pounded into her pussy.

"Just look at that asshole wink!" he marvelled. "Like she's begging for a dick in it!"

She began to protest, but she had a dick in her mouth, so all that came out was a muffled groaned as the stormtrooper slung his leg over her back and plunged himself into her asshole.

She moaned loudly on a dick, and the stormtrooper in her mouth, JB-007, came unexpectedly down her throat.

Rey was unprepared, and she coughed and sputtered at the taste, spitting out the load. JB-007 slapped her across the face, gesturing to another stormtrooper to hold her head in place in a headlock.

"Waste my fucking cum, bitch!" JB-007 berated. "I'll teach you to waste my fucking cum! Let's see you waste this!"

The trooper stood back and loosed a spray of urine at her face. She resisted the headlock and clamped her mouth shut at first, but the dual efforts of the stormtroopers in her holes brought her to orgasm, and her mouth parted in a moan.

"Open wide!" 

Rey's parted mouth became filled with piss as a result, spilling over her chin and down her throat. A part of her was repulsed, but years of harsh desert living had conditioned her to drink water wherever she could get it, and JB's golden spray was no exception.

"Look at the slut!" a background trooper crowed. "She's drinking it! The scavenger whore is actually drinking it!"

"Let's not keep her thirsty, eh?!" another added, stepping forward as JB's stream dribbled to a stop. "Drink up, scavenger!"

Another pair of stormtroopers insinuated themselves inside her fluid-dripping holes, using the cum inside like a lubricant as a couple more stormtroopers stepped up to use her mouth like a toilet bowl.

"Clean the piss off the ground, slut!" ordered the trooper that had her in a headlock, pushing her head to the ground and into the puddle.

 _Just like the communal trough at Niima_ , thought Rey as she slurped up the puddle like a happabore. Only it wasn't customary, even in a place like Niima, to piss on and step on somebody's head as they drank, but that's what the headlock trooper did. 

The headlock trooper then pulled her by her sopping hair and plunged his cock into her mouth, right to the hilt. He waited until she turned a deep red before pulling out. As she caught her breath, he plunged himself back in, repeating the process until his spend spilled down her throat.

"Good slut!" the headlock trooper praised as she dutifully swallowed his load. She was really beginning to like the taste of it, when she actually expected it.

The spend had barely hit her the pit of her stomach by the time the new troopers came inside of her holes and filled her a second time. Rey herself came again and fell to her belly on the slick floor, catching herself with her hands and elbows.

"You're not done yet, scavenger slut!" JB-007 snapped, pulling her by her hair and to her shaking feet. "You still got men to service here!"

JB-007 shoved her into a trio of troopers that pulled and groped at her flesh, manipulating her body like a rag doll.

One pulled her on top of him, laying on the floor as his comrade plunged into her ass. Rey tried rest herself on the prone trooper's armored chest, but a pair of troopers that were previously in her holes stepped up for a turn in her mouth, denying her a respite.

Her eyes crossed from the lewd cocktail of tastes on their dicks: ass, pussy, dried cum. They impatiently jostled for a turn, stuffing her mouth with both of their lengths.

As the stormtrooper white filled Rey's blurring vision, the third of the trio that JB-007 had thrown her to had positioned himself between his fellow troopers' piston-like cocks, searching for a space to wedge his cock inside her pussy, joining the prone trooper, stretching her cunt to capacity.

Never before had Rey been so full, even during her most daring masturbation sessions. There was a cock or more in every orifice, mercilessly pumping away at her, and by the Force, she was enjoying every moment of it.

A couple of stormtroopers stood on either side of the formation and roughly grabbed her forearms and slid their cocks in her hands while the remaining troopers crowded around, waiting for a turn in any available hole.

"Look at the slut!" JB-007 crowed as Rey took him in her mouth again. "This bitch fit three cocks in those fuck-holes!"

"And she's working the rest of them like a Hutt slave bitch!" added the headlock trooper, standing beside JB-007."I think we finally broke her!"

"Hey, JB!" piped up another trooper. "You think she could handle two in her asshole?"

"I guess we're gonna find out!" JB-007 replied, making his way toward the back of the formation, allowing another trooper to take his place. "Make some room there, trooper!"

The second trooper in her pussy stood up and deposited his load into Rey's mouth as her asshole-fucker re-adjusted himself to allow JB-007 to step in front of him as join him inside Rey's ass.

Rey moaned on a trooper's cock as JB-007 and his partner stretched her asshole apart with their twin lengths.

Soon, the trooper in her pussy came, as did the asshole-fucker. JB-007 shoved his ass-partner out of the way and pulled out to roll Rey to her back. He placed her legs on his armored shoulders and leaned into her, plunging deep into her cum-filled cunt.

Rey's gaping asshole was exposed, and the last trooper to have a turn came in behind JB-007 and sunk to his knees, resting his hands on Rey's ample cheeks as Rey's hole received him.

A pair of stormtroopers sank down on either side of her, groping at her heaving breasts as she reached out to take their renewed erections in her mouth.

As one deep-throated her, JB-007 reached down and closed a hand around her throat, resting a portion of his weight on her. Like before, they waited until she turned several shades red before releasing the pressure. They did the same thing when she switched to the other stormtrooper while trooper that was just in her mouth slapped at her breasts and twisted her nipples.

Her body overflowed with sensation. Pleasure and pain, swirling into one until they were indistinguishable from each other. Her vision blurred from tears as they repeatedly throated and choked her. The stings from the slaps on her ass and breasts reverberated throughout her body and echoed through the Interrogation Chamber. All she could taste, all she could smell were the various bodily fluids spilled and secreted by all nine of them, her's and the troopers.

Rey had never felt more alive in her life than at that moment, when every sense and every nerve fired into overdrive. Never felt more alive than when another orgasm among many from that day built and erupted from her, or when the orgasms of the troopers erupted inside of her and splashed across her face and into her open mouth.

More and more followed, glazing her breasts, legs, torso. Rey collected what she could, cleaning off her fingers as she rubbed herself to yet another orgasm, mixing her cum with theirs.

"Dirty scavenger slut!" a stormtrooper called out. "Let's clean her up, eh?"

Rey sat up, leaning on her hands as she kept her legs spread wide and her chest puffed out.

On Jakku, water was so scarce that water showers were impractical and impossible. Since she could remember, she had only ever taken sonic showers. Of course, this golden shower was never going to get her clean in any sense, but it was nevertheless deeply satisfying to Rey to be hosed down with the warm liquid, however brief it was.

Rey drank what she could as it came and then shifted to all fours to lap at the puddle of cum and piss that glazed her body and covered the floor.

The stormtroopers cheered and cackled, proud of their debaucherous work in breaking another cum slut, but then a horribly familiar crackle of an activating lightsaber signaled the end of proceedings.

"Uh-oh!"

" _Yes_..." a deep, rage-filled voice replied through a vocabulator. " _Uh-oh..."_


	5. The Jedi Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey travels to Ahch-To find the lost Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, the reluctant hermit agrees to come, but only if Rey makes it worth his while...

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Rey had come a long way from Jakku, from waiting for her parents to come back, to deliver this lightsaber to the supposedly legendary hero, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

She's been shot at, kidnapped by a patricidal, angry, black wearing, angsty lunatic who unlocked powers she didn't know she had, fought him in the freezing cold snow, all for this dingy old fossil to throw the thing away.

He wouldn't give her the time of day, and when he finally graced her with his leery, grumbling presence when she went over to the creepy library tree, it was to tell her that the Jedi, the last hope of the galaxy, needed to die, and that she would need to find someone else to teach her the ways of the Force.

Obviously, that wasn't going to stand.

"What do I have to do to get you to come back to the Resistance with me?" demanded Rey. "I came all this way for your help! Leia is relying on me for your help!"

"She's going have to be disappointed," Luke snapped. "She's used to it by now. Having your son be the carbon copy of the mass murdering father of your's who blew up your planet and whose familial connection ruined your reputation tends to leave you disappointed."

"Master Skywalker, I'll do anything! Please!" begged Rey. "I can't come back empty handed!"

Luke thought for a moment, stroking his straggly beard. "Well, there is one thing..."

"Anything, Master Skywalker," Rey replied. "Anything."

"Anything?" considered Luke thoughtfully. "Would that include anal?"

"Anal?" cried Rey. "Like anal sex?"

"I'm up for the old fashioned way if you prefer but you really do have a juicy looking ass that I would hate to see go waste if you insist on this suicide mission against the First Order," Luke replied.

"Are you serious, Master Skywalker?" Rey gasped, affronted.

"Hey, look, young lady, it's been lonely up here!" Luke explained. "I've had nothing but my left hand and a Lanai fish nun once after a spot of bad Thala Siren milk for eight long years!"

"Well, who's fault is that?" snapped Rey.

"My nephew's!" Luke snapped back. "Besides, you're a pretty young girl. You've probably been around the galaxy a few times."

"I'm an orphan scavenger from Jakku!" Rey shot back. "I've only just met a couple of boys of my species a few days ago and one of them kidnapped me! Your nephew!"

Rey thought for a moment and stomped closer to him, sticking a finger in his face. "You know what? You're just as creepy as he is!"

"Maybe so," agreed Luke. "But still...if you can't do anything for me to make it worth my while..."

Rey scoffed.

Luke shrugged and turned his back on her. "Well, I guess you don't need my help then."

Rey watched him walk away. As much as she hated what she had to do, the entire galaxy was at stake. She'd have to swallow her pride.

And probably something else she didn't want to think about.

"Master Skywalker! Wait!" yelled Rey, running after him.

The Jedi Master turned, a smug expression on his face. " _Yes..._?"

"I'll do it," sighed Rey. "I'll do whatever you want. As long as you come back with us to the Resistance on D'Qar."

***

Rey soon found herself sitting uncomfortably on Luke's cot in his smelly hut as the old Master took off his Jedi robe.

"Take off that vest," Luke said, glancing at her as he undid his waistbelt. "It's plenty warm in here."

Rey sighed and tossed aside her vest. There was a fire in the hearth that made the hut rather hot, but Rey was in no rush to strip. Skywalker was doing enough stripping for the both of them.

"Have you ever sucked a dick before, Rey?" Luke asked.

"Obviously not," growled Rey, not looking at him. "Let's just get this over with."

"How about you let Master Skywalker teach you a few things?" grinned Luke.

Rey sighed. "Whatever."

"Close your eyes," instructed Luke with a soft chuckle. She heard the rustle of clothing. Her stomach twisted with nerves.

Rey scowled but did as she was told.

"Now reach out," Luke continued.

Shaking, Rey reached out with her left hand. She searched and searched until she found... 

"Oh! _Oh!_ " Rey cried as she felt his length. Luke was thick but not very long, the texture warm, firm and fleshy.

Rey stroked it, curious despite herself. "Oh! It's...it's pulsating against my-- _mmmph_!"

Luke took her by her triple buns with his robotic right hand and pushed himself into her mouth. Rey's eyes blinked open wide and she gagged a little he thrusted into her throat.

"Ahh!" Luke groaned. "Yes! No teeth! No teeth! Good! Just like that!"

Rey wanted to gag as the Jedi Master's cock pushed against the back of her throat, as his musky crotch and pubic hair filled her nostrils and tickled her nose.

He was relentless as he thrusted into her mouth, holding her head in a tight grip, fucking it until he exploded down her throat. It was a hot, pungent sticky yield. She wanted to throw up, to spit it out, anything to get the taste out of her mouth, but he wouldn't pull his cock out of her throat until his shaft ceased pulsating and her gullet accepted the liquid.

"Swallow it! Swallow it!" Luke ordered.

Rey gagged and coughed as the Jedi's cum filled her mouth, but she did as she was told and swallowed.

"Bleh," Rey gave him a dirty look.

The old perv was still hard, and was stroking his cock as he leered at her.

"I'm sorry about that, darlin'," Luke grinned. "It's been eight years, you understand. Very pent up."

"Fine," Rey wiped her mouth. "Can we just move on with it? I can brief you--"

"Oh, we're not done," Luke sneered, sitting on the cot next to her. "I haven't even seen your tight young body yet. How about you let me see what you got?"

Rey seethed. She stood up and glared at him as she kicked off her boots and pulled down her pants. Her simple sleeveless top was next, leaving only her breast bindings and underwear.

Luke nodded for her to continue and she gritted her teeth as she stripped them off. She crossed her legs self-consciously and covered her breasts with her arm.

Luke moved her arm and seized a breast. He groped it and put as much of her tit in his mouth as he could, sucking her until the nipple was hard.

Luke's hands traveled to her ass as he sucked, and he pulled her closer so that her stomach rested on his shoulder. He popped the breast out of his mouth and leaned foward to examine her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and smacking them.

He watched the jiggle of her ass like a delighted child and then held a cheek apart with his robotic hand as he licked the forefinger of his flesh hand.

Rey whimpered as he spread her pussy lips apart, manipulating the folds and pushing on the clit. The finger, moistened by her juices, traveled to her asshole, his fingertip just barely penetrating the tight rim.

Luke brought the finger to his lips and he sucked on it thoughtfully.

"Delicious," he slapped her on the ass and gestured to the cot. "Lay down and spread your legs for me."

Rey did as she was told and laid down. She stared at the ceiling, and waited for the inevitable penetration. She just hoped he finished as quickly inside her vagina as he did in her mouth.

To her surprise, however, it was not a cock that met the crux of her open legs, but a tongue.

Rey shivered as his shaggy beard tickled her inner thighs and his long salt and pepper hair cascaded on her hips and lower belly, sending goosebumps throughout her body.

Luke lapped and sucked at her folds, and despite her initial trepidation, the old Jedi was rewarded with plenty of juices to taste. 

Rey moaned as he slipped a thick, stubby finger into her wet cunt, and then two as he sucked at her clit.

Skill and experience made up for the lack of attraction, and Rey came from the Jedi's finger and tongue.

Luke peered up from between her legs, his beard slick with her arousal.

He wiped his face and sucked his fingers as he stood up to his knees, stroking his short, fat cock.

Rey nodded and spread her legs, and her pussy lips, even wider for him.

Luke shimmied over to her and rubbed himself over her pink before slowly sliding into her.

Rey moaned as she stretched to accommodate him, and braced herself for his weight as he grunted himself into position, holding himself up with shaking arms.

"Oof!" Luke groaned, collapsing on top of Rey, knocking the wind out her lungs. "Help me roll on my back!"

"Oh..kay.. hnnn!" Rey grunted, crushed by his considerable weight.

Luke took a deep breath as he pushed himself onto his back, with Rey finishing the job.

"Whew!" Luke gasped, his pudgy belly still jiggling. "My cock may be young but the rest of me sure isn't! You're gonna have to ride me, darlin!"

Rey crawled over to straddle him, resting her hands on his man-breasts to slowly lower herself down on his length.

This was much better: Rey could control the angle and depth of penetration, rather than have some sweaty and heavy old guy flopping around on top of her.

Rey wanted to ensure Luke's cooperation with the Resistance, so despite some initial discomfort and a rudimentary understanding of what she was doing she made an effort to make the experience as enjoyable for Luke as she could.

She reared up and arched her back as she rolled her hips, grinding on his length. Luke reached up to fondle her breasts, squeezing and pinching them like he did moments before when she undressed for him. His hands traveled down her slim waist to her ass, and he surprised her with a rough squeeze and a hard slap that produced a husky moan from deep within her.

The moan he elicited seemed to re-energize the old Jedi, for he dug his heels into the cot and thrusted into her, pulling her closer to him so he could suckle on her tits again. He greedily switched from breast to breast as he pumped into her, huffing and puffing as he neared his climax. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his shaggy head as he motorboated her breasts, the hair tickling her and sending goosebumps all over her body.

He began to lick at her sternum and at her nipples, and with a mischievous glint in his eye, Luke burrowed into her armpit, licking and nuzzling it mercilessly until she squealed and writhed from the sensation overload.

Luke's bold and pervy efforts brought Rey to orgasm again, and she collapsed onto the old Jedi's sweaty, heaving chest as he filled her womb to overflow with cum, just as voluminous as the last.

"AHH YEAH!" groaned Luke as he filled Rey's womb with another round of spend. "I still got the old Skywalker mojo!"

"I thought the Jedi were supposed to be celibate!" gasped Rey, still shivering from her armpit's thorough licking and her pussy's thorough dicking.

"We are..." Luke confirmed. "But there was this redhead I hooked up with after the war... tough lady. She was an assassin sent to kill me for taking out the Emperor."

"Well, I just may have to kill you if you don't hold up your end of the bargain," Rey warned, sitting up on edge of the cot.

"I'll go wherever you want me to go, but there's one more thing that I need you to do for me..." Luke said.

Rey shot out of the bed and rounded on him. "You have got to be kidding me! I just sucked your nasty dick and fucked you! What more could you possibly want?!"

"I asked if "anything" included anal," Luke replied.

"I never said it did!" Rey shrieked.

"You never said it didn't," Luke countered.

"I thought it would be obvious!" Rey yelled.

"Let me get some of that juicy young ass and I promise you that I'll come back to the Resistance with you and train you in the ways of the Force," Luke swore.

Rey cupped her ass nervously, squeezing her cheeks tight.

" _Fine_ ," she said between clenched teeth. "Let's get it over with. But this _better_ be it!"

She got on the floor on all fours and then spread her cheeks wide for Luke. 

"Not so fast, darlin!" Luke laughed.

"What?!" snapped Rey. "Fuck my ass and get it over with!"

"I just came twice in a row!" Luke replied. "You need to warm me up. Get my engine revving!"

"I got to suck your dick _again_?!" cried Rey.

Luke stood up and bent over the cot, looking back at her with an enormous grin. "No. I want you to lick my asshole. That'll do it for sure!"

"I'm not licking your asshole," gagged Rey, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Then I'm not going with you!" countered Luke. He spread his hairy asscheeks for her. "C'mon! It's washed. I may be a hermit, but I'm not a bum!"

Rey reluctantly crawled over to him and held his ass apart. She used her fingers to brush aside as much of the hair that ringed his rim as she could and tested her tongue-tip to the hole. It was sweaty, but otherwise not unpleasant. She tried again with the flat of her tongue.

"Ooh, good girl!" groaned Luke. "Get all up in there! Tongue-fuck my hole. Jerk me off!"

Rey reached under him and grasped his half-hard cock. She burrowed her tongue into his anus and wriggled it around as she began to pump his dick like a farmer milking a dairy cow.

Oh Force, Rey was getting wet again. Could it be she actually enjoyed the taste of ass? It was so lewd and dirty, but the taboo nature of it excited her further.

"Mwahh eh eh eh!" Rey moaned, sinking her tongue as deep as she could inside of him. She slapped his ass, giving the old Jedi a start.

Rey continued her enthusiastic ass-eating until Luke's old chode throbbed. She then sucked a finger and slipped it into his ass, making Luke jump.

"Ooh! Slow down there, little lady!" Luke cried, clenching his asscheeks. "I know I should have my colon checked soon, but let's leave that to the medical droids, huh?"

Rey licked her lips and nodded.

"Good girl," praised Luke. "Now show me your asshole again."

Rey sucked on her finger and resumed her position on the floor, her ass high in the air, her cheeks spread wide apart, face on its side, looking up at him.

Her pussy still leaked his cum, much of it congealing in her asscrack, so Luke did a small squat to collect a glob on his tip and pressed himself to her puckering rim.

He kneaded her ample cheeks as he pressed the mushroom-head into the hole. "Ooh! How can something so juicy be so fucking tight?"

Rey had no answer for that, only a low moan as Luke's fat dick slid all the way to the hilt.

Rey reached under to her clit as Luke began thrusting. His old knees shook with every thrust, and he had to use her spread cheeks as support, but the Jedi Master otherwise fucked her ass with the vigor of a man half his age.

Rey never thought her asshole could be used this way, and feel so good while being used. It was like another pussy, and while she rubbed and fingered her girl pussy, it was like both pussies were being fucked at once!

Adding to the pleasure were Luke's hairy, low hanging balls slapping against her taint and pussy lips. It was bliss. 

Rey's ass must have been bliss for Luke too, for her tight turd tunnel was enough to milk him of a third orgasm deep into her anus, so much so that it was like the cum that gushed into her butt-pussy squirted out of her girl-pussy, drenching Luke's feet with her spray.

Luke watched as she farted his thick spend out of her gaping hole, and then stumbled back onto the cot, collapsing heavily from the activity, exhausted and satisfied.

Rey lay flat on the floor with her butt up and her asscheeks spread, savoring the feel of fresh cum sliding down her taint and down her slit.

All in all, not as bad as she thought it would be. Not bad at all. 

A loud snore broke her from her reverie, and she shot up to her feet to find that Luke had fallen asleep.

Son of a bitch.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She figured all she had to do was just show a little tits and ass and maybe jerk him off a little.

Instead of that, Rey stood before him, every hole used and dripping while the fucker _slept_. 

Rey felt like running him through with his own refused lightsaber when felt an odd tingle in the back of her neck. She turned to find Kylo Ren staring at her, mouth agape and ashen-faced.

Needless to say, Luke's naughty nephew wasn't too happy.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"


	6. A Long Way to Pasaana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a long flight to the planet of Pasaana in search for clues to the location of the planet Exegol, Finn and Poe stave off boredom in their quarters. Rey, equally bored, decides to join them...

**_Millennium Falcon_ , Deep Space**

"Estimated time to Pasaana: two standard galactic hours," reported C-3PO as the _Millennium Falcon_ jumped to lightspeed.

Rey groaned. She was already nervous about finding the way to the hidden Sith planet of Exegol so that they could stop the resurrected former Galactic Emperor Palpatine from launching his vast Sith fleet. She just wanted to get right to action. A couple hours of waiting was unbearable!

BB-8 rolled around and let out a whining beep.

Poe looked at Finn. He slapped his thighs and stood up from the pilot's seat, glancing over to the Wookiee Chewbacca sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"You wanna take over, Chewie?" Poe asked. "I don't think you'll need us while we're in lightspeed, huh?"

Chewie grunted and shifted over to the pilot's seat.

"Where are you going?" Rey asked as Poe prepared to leave the bridge.

Poe glanced at Finn and then to Chewbacca. "Oh... Finn and I need to work on our Dejarik game if we're ever going to beat Chewbacca! Ain't that right, Chewie?"

Chewie laughed his guttural Wookiee laugh, and Poe winked at Finn as he got up from his passenger's seat, a little detail that Rey noticed.

Another detail that Rey noticed: the little pat on the butt that Poe gave Finn as they exited the bridge together.

Rey arched an eyebrow. She waited until they were out of earshot before saying to the others: "Hey, I think I'm gonna go watch them play. Force knows there's nothing to do but watch lightspeed streaks for a couple hours."

***

Finn and Poe barely made it into one of the _Falcon_ 's living quarters before locking lips and shedding clothing.

"I thought we'd never get over their heads!" Finn laughed, grasping at Poe's belt. "Chewie doesn't care, but Threepio is too nosy for his own good and Rey is too clever!"

"I've always been good at talking my way out of situations," Poe grinned. He backed Finn into a bunk and pulled down his pants, springing out a hard-on that waved in Poe's face. "Or talking my way _into_ them."

"Let me put my dick _into_ that mouth of yours before Rey catches on to us!" urged Finn, pumping his base.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Poe replied, taking the shaft from Finn's grasp and taking it fully in his mouth.

Finn let out a long groan of contentment and leaned his head against the wall, resting his hand on Poe's head as he bobbed up and down on his rigid shaft.

"I said I'd make the lightspeed skipping up to you, buddy," Poe murmured between mouthfuls of cock.

"Mmmmm...." mumbled Finn.

The door opened and Rey walked in, oblivious to the men's goings on. "I'm so bored! You guys weren't in the -- OH!"

Rey turned and covered her face in her hands, blushing profusely.

"Oh shit, Rey!" Poe spat out Finn's cock and scrambled to a sitting position on the bunk as Finn fought to hide his sizable erection.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rey said accusingly.

Finn swallowed. "Maybe."

"I thought you and Rose were together," Rey pointed out. She uncovered her eyes and gestured between the two men. "Does she know about all...this?"

"We have an open relationship," Finn replied, rubbing the inside of Poe's thigh.

Rey thought for a second and started towards them with a mischievous grin. 

"Mind if I join you guys?" Rey asked.

The men looked at each other in shock.

"Sure!" they said in unison.

"Well, it just so happens that I too have someone else," Rey said, crossing the small quarters towards them. "Sort of."

"Really?" Poe asked, surprised at the revelation. "We didn't know."

Rey sunk to her knees. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Can you tell us about him?" Finn asked. "Or her?"

Rey took Finn's cock and started to stroke it. "It's a _Him_. And yes...at first I didn't like him. Bad first impression."

Finn leaned his head back as her hand oscillated up and down his wet shaft.

"What happened?" Poe chimed in, licking his lips as he watched Rey pump Finn.

Rey took Poe's cock in her other hand, her thoughts turning nostalgic. "We eventually developed a strong connection."

"Hmmm...what changed?" hummed Finn.

Rey gave him a few sucks as she stroked Poe before replying. "We had a disastrous first date. And he then wanted my hand."

"In _marriage_ , girl?" Poe whistled. He groaned as she switched over to suck him. "Ooh...moved a little fast, didn't he?"

Rey pumped them both thoughtfully, reminiscing. "Yeah...I knew he would offered me the galaxy, but it was for all the wrong reasons."

Poe pushed her head down as she began to deep throat him.

When she picked her head back up, she lamented "He was such a jerk! He had so many issues! And a horrible temper!"

Rey switched over to Finn as he gripped her hair buns to pull her over. "How would he feel about all of this if he knew?"

Rey grinned as she began to suck his balls. "Oh, he would be sooo jealous. _Livid_. Heads would roll."

Poe shifted back across Finn's lap so that he could resume sucking Finn's dick while Rey sucked Finn's balls. Rey then crawled over to Poe and sucked him off as Poe massaged Rey's spit around Finn's sac.

"And you're okay with him being upset about it?" Poe murmured.

"Yeah..." Finn mumbled, stroking Poe's hair. "I wouldn't want _our_ heads to roll..."

"We've been on an extended break," Rey garbled. "I can handle whatever he throws at us."

"That's good," Poe garbled in response.

"What?" Rey asked, rubbing Poe's cock-head around her lips. "My ex? Your dick? Finn's dick?"

"Yes," Poe sucked.

Rey popped Poe's cock out of her mouth and stood up. "Okay, well, enough about him! I want some dick! Dick without the baggage."

"That makes two of us, babe," Poe replied, taking off the rest of his pants. He laid back on the bunk and lifted his legs wide. He stroked himself and spread his cheeks as Finn looked on and whistled.

"Damn bro!" Finn stood up from the bunk and stroked himself as he squatted down to take a closer look at Poe's winking asshole.

"You gonna warm up my bussy, buddy?" Poe purred.

"Damn right!" Finn tongued Poe's hole as Rey watched, rubbing her wet pussy.

She crawled over to give Poe's asshole a few experimental licks before standing up to grasp his cock and rub it on her lips as Finn ducked back down to lap at Poe's ass.

"C'mere baby," Poe murmured, pulling in Rey for a kiss.

She felt Finn lift her ass up and bury his face between her cheeks, licking her asshole just he did Poe's.

Poe whimpered into her mouth as Finn slid his big black cock into his ass, thrusting into him as he darted into Rey's ass with his tongue.

Rey reached under herself and rubbed her lips and clit. Her juices and Finn's saliva dripped into Poe's cock, lubricating a shaft that was dewing with pearls of precum.

Rey couldn't wait any longer. With Poe's knees still pushed against his shoulders as Finn fucked him, Rey squatted down on his length, the underside of her thighs flush with the underside of his in the Amazon position.

As Rey fucked Poe's dick, Finn placed his hands on her bouncing cheeks and guided them up and down on Poe's length.

Poe reached up and palmed Rey's breasts, his lips parting in an "O" as Finn's cock pumped deep in his anus.

Rey closed her eyes, grinding on Poe's length in utter bliss.

Her eyes shot open and she cried out as she felt Finn plunge himself inside her ass, filling her with cock.

"Oh fuck! Finn!" cried Rey.

"You like that dick in your ass, Rey?" growled Finn.

"Oh fuck yes!" Rey cried as Finn pounded into her. "Ohhh!"

Finn pulled himself out and back into Poe's ass for a few thrusts before switching back to her's and back again.

"Oh fuck!" Rey moaned. "Somebody fuck my ass!"

"I got you, girl!" Poe exclaimed. "Sit that booty on my dick!"

Rey sat up and shifted Poe's legs so that they were under her as she squatted back down to put Poe's cock in her ass, leaning back into Finn as she rode Poe.

As Finn fucked Poe's ass, he turned Rey's head to kiss her. As their lips met, Rey reached up and caressed his head, running her fingers through his small braids. With her other hand, she guided his hands to her clit, where they met Poe's hand, sliding a pair of fingers into her slit.

With his free hand, Finn palmed her breast, and Poe the other, their dark, olive, and pale skin a swirl of sweaty flesh as they caressed and kneaded Rey's tight torso and malleable tits.

Rey was so wet that Poe managed a third finger inside her cunt, and in response Rey rode his dick in her ass much faster, quickening the pace in their erotic triple formation.

Poe's hand knifed into Rey as Finn and Rey's hand became a blur of motion at Rey's clit. Finn rocked into Rey as he thrusted harder into Poe's ass, faster and faster until it reached an apex.

"Oh fuck...! Guys!" Finn cried, pouring himself deep into Poe. "Oohhhh!"

"OHHHH FFFFOOOORRRRCCCEEE!" Rey screamed, her spray drenching Poe's face and torso as Poe's own cum drenched her bowels.

As Rey ground out the last of Poe's spend, Finn lifted her butt off of Poe's dick so she could stand up and allow Finn to lap at the fluid that dribbled out of her gaping hole.

As Finn collected Poe's nectar from her asshole, Rey folded foward to taste herself off of Poe's cock, squeezing out the last few droplets of cum from his shaft.

Finn signaled to Rey that he was done with a swat to her ass. She reared back up to a standing position, stepping off the bunk to go in for a kiss to Finn.

Finn grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her head back, spitting Poe's cum into her mouth, sealing it with a kiss. Finn waited for her to swallow before giving Poe a few more thrusts as his cock softened and then guided Rey's head to Poe's asshole so she could collect the spend that dribbled out of Poe.

"Don't swallow that that cum, Rey!" Poe groaned. "I want a taste!"

"Mmm hmm!" Rey acknowledged, sucking out the last bit of Finn's cum that he pushed out before climbing up on Poe's lap to spit it in his open mouth.

Poe and Rey shared a long kiss, swapping the cum between the two before being joined on the bunk by Finn.

The trio held each other, kissing and caressing each other with abandon.

It was a long way to Pasaana, but with friends like these, few could find a better way to pass the time.


	7. Rey's Sapphic Self-Cest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces her dark side aboard the wreckage of the Second Death Star...

**Death Star II Wreckage, Kef Bir.**

Rey had come a long way to find it, more than halfway across the galaxy-- fleeing from stormtroopers in the desert, jumping over TIEs, infiltrating First Order Star Destroyers--all for this. 

All to find the Sith Wayfinder to lead the way to Exegol, where the supposed-to-be-dead Emperor Palpatine was waiting for them with a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers called the Final Order, built in secret by his Dark Side cult, the Sith Eternal.

The device hovered between black fittings, its pyramidal shape glowing soft red from within. With a second's trepidation, Rey reached for it and took it. 

The triumph of the find was fleeting, and became burgeoning dread. Sweat broke out on her forehead, and her neck prickled with goosebumps.

She was being watched.

Slowly, still grasping the Wayfinder, Rey turned. A hooded figure materialized, glided toward her with a purpose, dark cloak sweeping the ground like a shadow. The figure practically radiated power.

Rey gasped, stumbling backward. It was her. Her face, her form. Pale with porcelain-like skin; yet dark, clad in a Sith cloak, straight out of her visions, whole at last.

This couldn’t be real. It was a vision, nothing more.

Rey shook, lightsaber raised defensively in front of her as her dark doppelganger approached, weightless, seductive, illuminated by the blue glow of the blade. Her power was incredible, intoxicating.

Dark Rey stopped, a hair's breadth away from Rey, gently guiding her arm to her side.

The lightsaber fell from Rey's hand, clattering onto the chamber's floor.

"Don't be afraid of who you are..." Dark Rey whispered, undoing her black dress-like cloak and stripping it off in one fluid movement.

Dark Rey was stunning. Her pale skin seemed to glow, every curve and every tone of muscle cut from marble.

Rey then found that she couldn't move. Paralyzed the way she was by Kylo Ren in the forests of Takodana.

All she could do is watch as her nude doppelganger approached and took her face in her cold hands.

"Give in to your desires..."

_Her desires..._

Rey closed her eyes as her dark doppelganger's soft lips brushed with hers.

The kiss felt... taboo. Forbidden. Yet, despite herself, nothing in the universe could have excited Rey more. Arousal burned within her like a smouldering flame, fed with every kiss, hungrier than the last.

Rey's belt was the first to go. Dark Rey's hands were so deft Rey hardly even noticed them undo her the buckle. The belt and her blaster landed with a thunk next to her discarded lightsaber.

Dark Rey uncrossed the white torso scarf next, using it to pull Rey closer to her for another deep kiss.

Dark Rey's hands traveled from the fabric of the scarf to Rey's white pants, insinuating her fingers between the fabric and the smooth skin of Rey's bare ass.

Rey whimpered into Dark Rey's mouth as she pulled the pants over Rey's cheeks, spreading them apart.

Force, Rey was so wet for her. Arousal dripped onto Rey's pants, and as if on cue, one of Dark Rey's hands found itself palming the underside of Rey's cunt, swirling a finger in between the sopping lips as the other hand squeezed and caressed her ass.

"Please," Rey begged into Dark Rey's mouth as she mercilessly teased her. "Please..."

"Please what, Rey?" Dark Rey giggled.

"Show me ... your power..." Rey murmured.

Dark Rey brought her finger up to Rey's mouth. Rey sucked herself off of it, savoring its taste.

"The power is yours," purred Dark Rey. "All you need to do is to learn how to access it."

"Hmmm," hummed Rey. "Show me...please..."

Dark Rey removed her finger from Rey's mouth and took her by the back of her head, grasping her triple buns.

"On your knees," demanded Dark Rey.

Free of her Force Stasis, Rey obeyed willingly, and she looked up expectantly at her dark mirror's visage, and then at her bare pussy lips, so inviting.

She moved her head towards them, licking her lips, anticipating their taste.

Before Rey's lips met Dark Rey's musky cunt, Dark Rey pulled her hair back by her triple buns.

"First..." Dark Rey purred. "Allow me a taste of your power... as you taste me!"

Rey nodded once, and Dark Rey pushed her face into her crotch, grinding on her nose and tongue. "Yes... yes... very good..."

"Mmmmm," moaned Rey, closing her eyes in ecstacy as she buried her face inside Dark Rey's heat, burrowing her tongue as deep inside her as she could.

Rey was voracious. Every taste of Dark Rey's cunt was like the nectar of the gods, she couldn't get enough.

Her taste. It was _her_ taste.

Rey gripped Dark Rey's ass and pulled her even closer to her.

"Oh yes! YES!" Dark Rey cried, pulling Rey by her triple buns as she came from Rey's enthusiastic tongue.

Dark Rey took Rey's face in her hands and knelt down, licking her juices off Rey's red flushed face before tasting herself off of her breath with a deep kiss.

"Ah yes... you are powerful indeed, my dear Light Rey..." purred Dark Rey into Rey's mouth. "But that only scratches the surface of what we're capable of..."

"Show me what we're capable of..." Rey begged softly, staring into her counterpart's eyes.

Dark Rey grinned. She pulled Rey once again by the triple buns and pushed her face flat to the floor. The action caused Rey to have to arch her back and rear her ass high into the air. She rested her arms and hands on the chamber's cold floor, adjusting her knees so she she was more comfortable as she eagerly awaited Dark Rey's next move.

"Very good!" Dark Rey praised. "Your pussy and ass look as scrumptious... but seeing as we share the same form, it is to be expected."

Dark Rey sank to her knees beside Rey's head and torso and began to rub and knead Rey's ass, watching in delight as her cheeks jiggled, asshole puckered, and pussy lips glistened.

"Wonderful," Dark Rey giggled. She licked her lips. "Now I want to see how _you_ taste."

Dark Rey pulled Rey's asscheeks apart, leaving nail tracks into Rey's pale flesh as her long tongue dipped into Rey's gaped hole, swirling around, her lips brushing the rim.

As Dark Rey squeezed Rey's ass and tongued her hole, her other hand snaked through under Rey's belly and left leg to rub her budding clit.

"Mmm! So tasty! What a delight to taste my own ass!" exclaimed Dark Rey. She ran a finger up Rey's slick slit, catching a bead of arousal on its tip before putting it to her lips. "And our pussy is just as succulent."

She dipped her head back down and ran her tongue down Rey's asscrack, across her taint, and cunt, all the way to where her fingers rubbed circles around Rey's clit.

Dark Rey lapped and sucked Rey's pussy lips like honeycombs, each pass of her tongue more hungry than the last.

"So delicious!" Dark Rey purred, lips moist. Her fingers slid to Rey's asshole and her bottom hand caressed her slit. "We've established _taste_ , now to test our _elasticity_..."

Rey's asshole accepted Dark Rey's two fingers easily, so lubricated by her tongue. Dark Rey giggled and slid another finger into her ass, and the fingers caressing her pussy followed suit.

With six fingers inside of her-- three in each hole-- Rey wanted more, and bucked into Dark Rey's hands.

"Oh? You want more?" Dark Rey laughed. Her pinky fingers slid across Rey's taint and inner thigh. "Oh yes.. all those lonely nights on Jakku, testing our limits by the firelight... we could never fit our entire fists inside ourselves... could we?"

Rey impatiently bucked against Dark Rey's hands again. Her asshole clenched around her fingers, pulling them in deeper. Her pussy was so wet, Dark Rey's other fingers nearly slipped out.

Dark Rey's eyes gleamed with a mischievous glow. She swiftly pulled her hands out of Rey's holes, and just as swiftly added her pinkies to Rey's holes, plunging them to the knuckle inside as Rey cried out in pleasure and pain.

"I know we can handle more than this inside of us!" exclaimed Dark Rey as she massaged Rey's inner anal and vaginal walls with her hands. "Yes! I will push us to the limit!"

Dark Rey took her fingers out and sucked the juices off of them before repositioning herself on her knees behind Rey's ass, her Light Side's back still arched and her ass pointed high into the air.

Before fingering her, Dark Rey spread Rey's ass apart to lick up her slit and asscrack before fingering Rey's holes like before, but this time with better leverage and depth of penetration.

When she felt her Light side was ready, she pulled her hands back, coning her fingers before attempting them back inside Rey's stretched-out holes.

Rey balled her fists and gritted her teeth in determination as she pushed her hips back to accommodate Dark Rey's fists inside of her.

Rey's pussy was the first to accept Dark Rey's probing hand-- Rey had come close to fitting her own hand inside of herself on those lonely Jakku nights--but had never gotten past four fingers and maybe a thumb-tip.

Rey moaned as Dark Rey oscillated her fist deeper inside her cunt, past the wrist.

It felt incredible! She was overwhelmingly full- fit to burst-- but she knew she could fit more. She had to. She had to push her limits and reach her highest potential.

"Nnnn!" Rey moaned willing her anus to expand, to pull Dark Rey's knuckles past the rim of her asshole.

She wished she had been more experienced at this! She had fingered her asshole a few times before, barely fitting three in there once during one daring experiment, but never had she considered it possible to fit an entire fist in there! 

But her Dark self had shown her that anything was possible, and Rey had always been a quick study.

With a final backwards push followed by a pleasant squelch, Rey's asshole had finally accepted Dark Rey's entire fist.

"OH!!! OH YES!" cried Rey. She did it! Never in her life had she imagined herself so full, so incredibly full!

" _Goood_!" praised Dark Rey, pumping her fists into Rey's holes, her shoulders and arms like a kneading cat. "Your holes took my fists, as I knew they would!"

"It... it feels so amazing!" Rey exclaimed. "I've always tried but I could never... oh fuck! Like that! Like that! Yes!"

"You impress me, Light Rey," Dark Rey purred as she fisted Rey's holes faster "Your _... our_ potential in the Force is limitless, as is the elasticity of our pussies and asses, I daresay..."

Rey's legs stiffened and her asscheeks clenched around Dark Rey's forearm. She could feel her vaginal walls contract around Dark Rey's fist as her orgasm mounted.

"Cum for me, Light Rey!" urged Dark Rey. "Let your carnal passion build, and allow the Dark Side of the Force wash over you as you reach your apex!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" cried Rey, bucking into Dark Rey's arms. "I'm AHHHH!!!"

Rey shook through the intensity of her climax, her inner muscles pulling Dark Rey even deeper with a powerful contraction before forcing her limbs out with a pop as her body tensed up before releasing a squirt at Dark Rey's knees.

"Oh... oh..." Rey gasped blissfully, trembling as Dark Rey licked her juices from her hands.

"Now you know the true depth of our powers, my Light Rey," Dark Rey purred, gazing upon Rey's exceptionally gaping holes with a look of pride and affection.

Rey pushed herself from the chamber's floor and turned to her Dark self.

Rey's eyes had turned a glowing yellow, and she smiled broadly at Dark Rey.

Dark Rey smiled broadly back at her. "I see you have given yourself completely to the Dark Side of the Force."

"Yes," Rey replied. She eyed Dark Rey like a hungry predator. "Will you give yourself to me as I have given myself to you, I wonder?"

Dark Rey shuffled over to this new Rey and caressed her torso, running her hands up to her breasts and her face. 

Twin lips met, and Rey savored her tastes on Dark Rey's breath.

"Show me what you have learned, my Light Rey," Dark Rey instructed, turning her body around, her pale, round apple bottom arched up at her converted doppelganger. "Show me that you have at last accessed our true power!"

Rey grinned and spread Dark Rey's pale cheeks apart. She had tasted her pussy, now she craved her ass.

Dark Rey wasn't lying: she tasted absolutely delicious.

Rey pleasured her Dark Self as she was shown-- warming her up with a series of fingers before working her way up to the entire fist in both of Dark Rey's accommodating holes.

The sense of power she had over her Dark Self was intoxicating, but she had a nagging sense that there was a deeper well of power to be accessed, a level beyond that Dark Rey had not shown her.

She withdrew her fists from Dark Rey's holes to the sound of a disappointed scoff from her Dark Self.

"Have you lost your nerve, my dear Light Rey?" she said, turning her head to look up vindictively at her Light Self. "Perhaps we are not ready?"

Rey tilted her head at her Dark Self. As she spoke, Rey interlaced her fingers tight together. "Oh no... we are certainly ready, my dear Dark Rey. The question is: are you ready?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Dark Rey asked sweetly.

Rey leaned over Dark Rey's back to whisper into her ear as she positioned her fists against the opening of Dark Rey's cunt. "I know there's more to this that you haven't shown me..."

Before Dark Rey could comprehend the meaning of her words and respond in kind, Rey leaned back and plunged her interlaced fists into Dark Rey's well-warmed pussy.

As experienced as Dark Rey's pussy was, she had no preparation, no answer to the feeling of two fists at once in the same hole, and her walls fought and stretched to accommodate them.

"You think the Dark Side is so all powerful..." Rey intoned she pushed her fists deeper inside Dark Rey, pressing the doppelganger's hips to the floor into a prone position. "But I see now that the Dark and the Light working together for the same goal... or the same _hole_ I should say ... is the strongest. "

Dark Rey just moaned loudly in response, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she came hard from the tandem fisting.

"I've taken your power..." Rey said as she withdrew her fists from Dark Rey's completely obliterated cunt before positioning them at Dark Rey's asshole. "And I've surpassed it!"

With that, Rey plunged her ax-handled fists into her Dark doppelganger's dark hole.

Dark Rey let out a piercing shriek from Rey's double barreled assault on her asshole, her tight anus stretching and contracting like her pussy preceding it to accommodate the unaccustomed size inside her.

Dark Rey began to lose control of her body, trembling and twitching, and with every push of Rey's fists, gushes of hot piss flowed from Dark Rey's punch-drunk pussy, creating a puddle under her that was spread around by the rocking of her body.

Dark Rey's face smushed into the floor, her tongue lolling out as her piss-puddle spread.

Smirking, Rey pushed harder and faster into Dark Rey's ass, her screams of pleasure reverberating throughout the Death Star chamber as she came again even harder than before, her squirt mingling with the puddle of piss she was now practically swimming in.

With a pop followed by a loose fart, Rey withdrew her fists from inside Dark Rey's asshole, leaving a shrinking gape leaking with juice as her Dark doppelganger passed out, a big drooling smile on her pale, sweaty face.

She closed her eyes, and when they opened they were Rey's hazel eyes again. Dark Rey was gone.

At her side was the Emperor's Wayfinder. Rey took it in her hand and examined it, standing up as she did so.

She had did it. She had faced her Dark Side--embraced her and experienced power-- and then conquered that Dark Side and made that power her own, even surpassing it. 

Prize in hand and feeling quite proud of herself, Rey turned to put her white clothes on, but slipped on Dark Rey's puddle and tumbled to the floor, dropping the Wayfinder.

The device tumbled across the floor and landed at the foot of a rather large black boot.

Rey looked up and saw a very surprised Kylo Ren staring down at her nude form.

They locked eyes, and Dark Rey's voice rang fresh in her head, unbidden.

_Give in to your desires..._


End file.
